


The Future is …

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin and Morgana talk about the future-Prompt:271. Potential





	The Future is …

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Future is …  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana talk about the future  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 271\. Potential  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 24

**The Future is …**

Merlin closed the door to Morgana’s chambers as she went to change her clothes. After a few minutes, he heard a noise behind the screen and turned. “Are you alright Morgana?”

“Yes. I just… I can’t believe Uther is gone.” Morgana came from behind the screen wearing her nightdress and pulled a shawl around her shoulders. “I don’t know what that means for us.”

“Us?” Merlin frowned.

“Those of us with magick. You. Me. Adara.” Morgana went to sit in a chair by the fire. “You should have seen the way the servants reacted to Adara in the vaults. They were afraid of her.”

“Morgana, they believe that magick is evil.” Merlin came over and knelt by her chair. “They don’t realize the potential for good that it has. Uther fueled that fear by executing people even suspected of magick.”   

“I don’t know what magick is to me yet. I can barely control my powers.” Morgana looked into the fire. “There was a woman in the corridor near the vaults. She called herself Morgause. She says she wants to train me.”

“How did she get in there during the battle?” Merlin frowned and looked into the fire.

“I don’t know.” Morgana reached out and put her hand over his on the arm of the chair. “I felt connected to her but I also felt fear.”

Merlin looked up at Morgana. “If she wants to train you then she must know you have magick. I wonder how she found out. We have always been careful when I instructed you.”

“I want to do it, Merlin.” Morgana looked at him. “I want to let her train me. You have said that I have the potential to be very powerful.”

“Yes I did but this is a risk.” Merlin stood up. “I don’t think Arthur will allow it. He will see it as evil because that is what Uther has made him think.”

“You have to talk to him for me.” Morgana pulled Merlin back by his hand. “Arthur isn’t Uther. He can be made to see sense. With Arthur as king, we all have the chance to be free. You have to make him see that.”

“So I am to be the one he executes when he finds out about my magick?” Merlin shook his head. “I don’t know if I like this scheme. I could die and you would still be forced to hide in the shadows.”

“He would never kill you. You aren’t just his manservant you’re his friend.” Morgana leaned her face close to Merlin’s. “He knows about us, doesn’t he?”

“Yes he does. He can still kill me for that too.” Merlin kissed her. “I don’t care. I will die a happy man because I love you.”

Morgana sighed and smiled. “Take me to bed Merlin. You promised the king.”

“I promised to put you to bed not join you in it.” Merlin grinned.

Morgana shrugged. “I won’t tell.”

“You and I are will face the flames together for this, I suppose.” Merlin sighed.

Merlin stood up and lifted Morgana into his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her gently down in the center of the bed and sat to pull off his boots.

“Merlin, I need to tell you something.” Morgana sat up. “We may not have much more time together. Uther said I was going to be married at the end of the month to Cenred.”

“It’s likely that Arthur will not honor that because of what has happened.” Merlin turned to her. “He would rather kill Cenred to avenge Uther’s death than let his sister become his enemy’s unwilling bride.”

“I hope your right.” Morgana pulled him close. “I don’t ever want to leave here or leave you.”

Merlin kissed the top of her head. “I will make sure you get your wish, my lady. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we stay together.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Morgana snuggled closer to him. “I know I can count on you.”

Merlin reached out his hand and used magick to lock the door. “Always Morgana.”


End file.
